


A lovely aggressive melody

by apple_m00n



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boyfriends, Getting Together, Gold Is Really Desperate For Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_m00n/pseuds/apple_m00n
Summary: "Soulmates are bonded through the music they create and listen to!" his mother had told him, and Gold knew that it was true, and he got to see that right in front of him when his friend Red found his soulmate.Now he wanted to know which kind of person his soulmate would be since he woke up to cheerful idol pop tunes playing in his head and fell asleep to death metal screaming every night.Based off a fic I read literally five minutes ago and was inspired by so let's do this





	A lovely aggressive melody

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'm Staring Right At The Other Half Of Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398912) by [mistyegg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg). 



Gold watched Red and his new boyfriend, and soulmate, Green kissing and cuddling right in front of him while sitting in a café. It was heartwarming to see his silent friend so happy with that heavy metal loving emerald eyed guy that didn't match the pale raven's love for playing piano music at all. Despite being as different as the day and the night, they still were soulmates, and so far it worked out perfectly fine for the two of them, marvelous even, they were around each other 24/7 and all lovey dovey.

Again, Gold was happy for Red, but it also made him feel frustrated. Green had shown him and Yellow some of the music he listens to, and the brunette was surprised when Gold could sing (if that violent screaming could even be called singing) along to some of them, but the amber eyed male had no idea what those songs were called.

To make it short, he heard them every night, but he didn't really have a choice. Red's new boyfriend found it amusing that Gold's soulmate was into metal as well, on which the bluenette just snorted and told the new friends of their little group (including Blue, who was dragged along thanks to Green) that the guy or girl apparently loved Idols like Hoenn's Lisia or Sinnoh's Grace as well since those were the poppy happy-go-lucky tunes that were his internal alarm clock.

Gold himself was a fan of rock music. No hardcore death metal, just rock that didn't let people think that you're summoning Satan every night,and maybe a bit of techno or house too. He also described himself as Red's biggest fan. Since thry were very kids, Gold loved to sit on the ground together with Yellow and listen to their silent friend skillfully letting his slim fingers run over the black and white piano keys like it was something he had done before he was even born.

Gold got used to bass lines as well, since that was the instrument that his soulmate apparently played, an e-bass. They sounded perfectly smooth and when he or she didn't play them along to their death metal songs they loved so much, the riffs were rather relaxing to listen to.

Just like it did in that exact moment of Gold thanking the waitress for handing him the hot chocolate he had ordered at the café the group was sitting in.

With a small smile resting on his lips, he stirred his spoon in slow circles in his hot beverage, watching the few tiny marshmallows dip under the sweet liquid before coming back up again almost instantly.

"Is it metal or pop this time?" Blue asked, ripping the bluenette out of his thoughts. "Hm?? Oh- no, it's a bass line!" Gold answered, scratching the back of his neck whilst giving the ocean blue eyed woman a sheepish smile.

Green snorted at that, resting his head on his lover's shoulder, much to Gold's frustration of being so desperate to have somebody to love as well. "You're zoning out quite a lot lately! You thinking a lot about who that person might be?" the heavy metal lover asked, his smug grin turning into a genuine smile when he received a soft kiss on the head from his boyfriend.

Gold was an honest person, he had always been like that, so he could tell his friends why he's having his head in the clouds almost all the time. "Seeing you two is..pretty cute 'n stuff but, you know, I want that too. Like, not one of you two, you go and be sweet gays together, but I want to find my soulmate as well! Even if his two music preferences couldn't be more different.." the honey eyed boy admitted, then took a sip of his drink, which was immediately spit into the cup again together with a wince of Gold burning his tongue, making Yellow who sat next to him chuckle softly as she nibbled on a biscuit that came with the cappuccino she had ordered.

"Well, I guess you shouldn't search! Green found Red randomly, he wasn't really searching. It just happened, and that's what you should also do!" Blue suggested, giving the bluish haired boy a shrug. She never really cared about finding her own soulmate, much like Yellow. Was it more of a guys thing?? Gold had no idea, but he hasn't seen anyone as desperate as he was for affection from the person that he had a bond with.

"Yeeea...no- yea, well, I guess you're right? I just really want somebody as well!" the short heightened male whined, making the whole table groan in annoyance of him just repeating his complains over and over again but with slightly different words.

"It will happen eventually Gold. You hear the music when you wake up, are awake throughout the day and go to sleep, not in the middle of the night, meaning that your soulmate is probably in the same timezone as we are." Yellow explained to give her friend a glimpse of hope while she was rubbing his back in a reassuring way.

  
_"Just don't try to force it by looking too hard, let it happen naturally."_

Those were the words that kept on repeating themselves in Gold's mind while he went grocery shopping after their meet up, Yellow truly was a wise woman. Or at least she sounded pretty wise to Gold.

He tried to blend out the soulmate thing, at least until he was back in his flat, but all the happy couples around him, both young and old seemed to only be there to drive the bluenette completely crazy.

He wanted love too, was it really that hard?

Gold was so lost in thought and focused on the music in his head, metal this time, that he didn't notice when he bumped into somebody on his way home from the store.

"Ah, sorry-" he quickly apologized, only to be met with a cold, steel eyed gaze of a guy that was probably around his age.

The dude was taller than Gold, which wasn't that hard in all honesty, and wore mainly black aside from his blue jacket. The black and blue was perfectly matching with the boy's second most apparent feature, his fiery, foxy red long hair which were tied into a ponytail, some of the long strands draping over his shoulder and falling into his face.

The stranger pulled one of his earbuds out, which made the feature that Gold found the most interesting about the guy even more apparent to the amber eyed male.

The music. The familiar, way too familiar music, which he was hearing twice now, both in his hesd and through his ears with poor quality since he only heard it from the earbuds the taller boy had and was probably hearing music on max volume with.

The red haired stranger cocked an eyebrow at Gold. "The fuck are you staring at?" he asked, not in the most friendliest voice, yet it was like a nice tune in Gold's ears, like sweet music, like such a lovely, aggressive melody.

"I..I'm Gold, I think you're my soulmate!" nice Gold, really smooth. The amber eyed male wanted to slap himself for that, but what else was he supposed to say after finally finding his (probably. Hopefully.) soulmate? 

The red haired guy just stared in shock, quickly turning off his music and pulling his other earbud out as well, his phone being placed into the pocket of his jacket before his arms were crossed and he gave Gold a sceptical look. "Prove it." he said in a cold voice, making Gold tense up even more.

"Jeez you're serious dude! Uuh.." Gold blurted out as honest as he was, trying his best to think of a good method to show who he is. Obviously, the answer would be music, or more specifically, his favorite song.

"Take me down to the paradise city...?" the golden eyed boy started to sing unsure, a smile curling up on his lips when the other started to soften his gaze a bit, a slight grin tugging at the corners of his lips as well.

"Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty-"

"Boys!" Gold interrupted when the foxy red haired boy continued to sing the lyrics, being met with a weird glance once more.

"No, it's girls."

"I know but- you're really pretfy! Bam, smooth, flirting 'n shit, I'm a master at it baby~!" Gold said and gave the other dude the finger guns with his hands that were still holding the plastic bags from his short shopping trip, earning an eye roll paired with a snort.

"I'm Silver. And don't you fucking dare telling anybody about my-"

"Love for cute idol songs? Don't worry, that already happened!" Gold told him with a bright, teasing grin, and he swore he would've received a punch if he didn't just let Silver meet his soulmate.

"Alright Silv, babe, baby~! I'm Gold, and trust me, you can play all the metal you want as long as I can just cuddle with ya!" Gold said and continued walking, Silver tagging along because you don't get to randomly bump into the person that was made for you every day.

"Don't overdo it with the nicknames shorty." Silver warned, smirking at how his soulmate stuck his tongue out at the other boy. He wasn't even that much taller, maybe by like three or four inches. Or more.

"Alright, Silv. Hey, I could cook for us and you'll tell me how you like both of those two genres!" Gold happily suggested, sneaking an arm around Silver's waist, who couldn't help but to smile at the sweet gesture.

"Sure, that's what brought us together after all huh?"


End file.
